


New Blood

by ArithanaAkeldama



Series: Watch_Dogs Fic :D [5]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I Am Sorry, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArithanaAkeldama/pseuds/ArithanaAkeldama
Summary: Continuation for my Watch Dogs fic





	1. Introduction

It's a great day. Kelly is sitting at computer writing to other Dedsec members. To her only friends. Well, they live at the other side of the whole country. She lives at the New York city. And todays new challenge? Bust Blume. Since DedSec busted Dušan Nemec, Blume expanded their services, making whole New York one big prison.  
Kelly is caucasian female with athletic and petit body. Her oval shaped face is soft lined with small nose and rosy, cupid shaped lips. Her chocolate colored eyes are making her look soft and caring. She has short dark brown hair with left side shaved and tips bright blue colored. On her is black t-shirt with lime green DedSec Logo on it and dark grey jeans. On her feet she has dark blue tennis shoes. She also has a star shaped pure gold pendant around her neck.  
Kelly lives in small single-room apartment. There's only narrow kitchen with fridge, oven, microwave and two kitchen cabinets over the lower cabinets. She doesn't even have a kitchen table. She only has dresser for her clothes, small bed and big computer table that has two monitors on it, keyboard, mouse and mouse-pad and her computer next to them. Modem is right on top of her computer. She has relaxed chair with wheels and A LOT of art on her walls. Mostly DedSec themed art, but also gaming themed and even Map of USA and smaller map of Chicago. Some of the art is her own.  
She is right now talking with her friends, who actually thinks she is a guy. And that she is 29 years old, when in truth, she is 27 years old female with serious self confidence problems. In her mind she is wondering when she has enough courage to tell her friends she is a girl and that she has lied most of things... Like she never finished college even she told them that she has a degree.  
Kelly gets suddenly a message. "Hey. How's things there with Blume?" Kelly's friend asks. "Since you guys busted that Dušan Nemec Blume decided it was for better to tighten their security" Kelly writes quickly and gets pretty quickly another message: "Didn't you say it's like one big prison?" and Kelly thinks how to answer. "Well yeah. They expanded their services and now there's more everything. Cameras, Umeni security, security robots and even fucking police is patrolling more. Yeah, maybe the crime rate is dropping, but still this is like Chicago before that Vigilante. Town runs by the powers of wealthy" Kelly explains to her friends getting then message, which makes her get up. "Do us a favor and check if you could get in their office buildings system. We could use that information" One of group writes and Kelly answers just: "I am on it" and shuts her computer.  
She takes her laptop in her bag and quickly takes her wallet, phone and keys and she is ready to go. She leaves her apartment and goes to streets. New York is such a huge and somehow oppressive and distressing. It used to be nice place before Blume. Before Blume there was freedom. Now they see everything you do. Oh. Not everything.   
Since Kelly has changed all her information in ctOS Blume has no idea who she really is. She even her ID says what her Blume profile says. She is not even known by her real name. She hasn't been in touch with her parents since she moved to New York so there's no one who knows her past. Maybe it's for better.  
Kelly is walking on street and then walks to park. It's quicker way to Blumes office building that is near Kellys house. Kelly gets to building and takes her phone. Thanks to all cameras it's easy to get inside a building without really going inside. "Thank you Blume for making life easier..." Kelly thinks as she gets all sorts of information out. She sends them right to DedSec. Then she continues her walking like nothing happened. It all took few minutes. And no one saw anything.  
Soon she gets message from her friends. "They are talking a lot of Nemec" One of the group writes. "But also there's thing that happened to catch my eye. Check this out" Another one writes and Kelly walks to park. She sits on bench to read everything. And there's a conversation between two members of Blume who are talking about tightening the security, which means that everyone is profiled. Everyone and everything. Blume definitely doesn't know what freedom is.  
Kelly looks around and gets up. She disappears into crowd as she feels like someone is watching her. She walks quickly to huge shopping precinct, taking long way home. She quickly walks through building, to other side of it and as she leaves building, she disappears into crowd again. This is normal for her. She tries to act like normal person, even Blume doesn't know anything about her. She still wants to be careful with Blume these days.  
Kelly walks back home where she starts planning how to bust Blume and end wealthy peoples plans. "We need a hero..." Kelly sighs heavily as she looks at map and sees Chicago map on the wall. "Vigilante, where are you when we need you?" Kelly asks like from the Vigilante, even he is not there. She knows that Vigilante could help her. He would make a change.  
Kelly wakes up from her thoughts as she gets message to her phone. Her friends asks could Kelly continue checking is everything okay with Blume. Kelly answers quickly: "Sure. I try my best" and gets praises from her friends who tells her to be careful. Tomorrow it starts. She starts checking everything and how she could help other citizens.


	2. People are blind

Kelly wakes up as her phone rings. Tons of messages from her friends. She takes her phone from computer table and checks messages. She answers to messages and laughs slightly. Nothing special. Kelly sits up, stretches and then gets up. She starts getting dressed and ready for her day. She makes some breakfast and sits down at her computer to eat and check her messages and such.  
Kelly eats her sandwiches slowly, taking her time with them. She is not in hurry. Today her duty continues. Her duty to help people. She has a plan already. She goes to hack a ctOS-tower. She gets to see whole New York in new light. But she needs to be careful. Those places are patrolled.   
As Kelly is ready with her breakfast she makes some tea for herself. "This is it. Perfect way to start a day" Kelly thinks smiling as she drinks her tea with little honey. She talks with her friends a short time as she does her make up and after her tea and make up, she leaves her apartment, taking everything she needs with her, keys and phone.  
Woman takes a bus close to her destination. It's a long way. 40 minutes with buss and she walks 10 minutes. While walking she closes cameras of the area and climbs to tower as no one can see her. Only place where's no cameras. As cameras comes back, she quickly hacks to tower and then leaves while closing cameras as she lets others come back on.  
And before anyone can see her, Kelly leaves place. She is gone before Umeni arrives at place. On her way she checks her messages and answers to them. Dedsec friends just asking about her plan. Kelly smirks as she takes her way quickly to a park where she sits down to send few messages.  
"Okay. Plan is this. I just hacked a ctOS-tower here and I can see pretty much and do something too" Kelly tells group. Then she continues: "And now I will check what Blume is up to. I check those two who talked about tightening the security" Kelly tells group, who asks quickly: "But is it okay? How about you seek for those who are doing dirty business?" and Kelly gets an idea.  
She gets up and walks to bus-stop. She takes a bus near Blumes office which is near her home, where she gets more messages. One message catches her eye and she looks more information about this guy. Yesterday his messages caught Kellys eyes as she checked them through, but she didn't think it that much. Now she checks everything she can find of that same man. But she finds nothing. She literally can't find anything. Only his name and that's it. She needs her computer for more.  
As Kelly walks towards home, she looks around in the city. She walks along people, so no one sees that she is different than others. She walks to her home building, takes elevator up and walks to her door. She opens the door slowly and walks inside. "Are people really that blind?" Kelly thinks in her mind as she remembers all the cameras on her way.  
She walks to her computer, puts it on and checks messages and mail. Nothing. Kelly puts her phone to charge and connects it to her computer. Then she sits down, takes a deep breath and starts looking for information of that man. What was his name? Oh right. Mike Jones.  
After three long hours, Kelly stops. She couldn't find anything. Only mans name, he works at blume and he is in his 40s. Nothing else. Kelly sighs heavily and tells about this to her friends. They tell they can come to New York one day to help her, but Kelly tells it's not a good idea. He can handle this. Well she.  
Kelly takes a look at clock. Just before 8PM. Maybe she could head to a bar to check news and drink a few. Before leaving Kelly eats few sandwiches. Kelly takes a coat and puts her phone and keys in pockets with her wallet and leaves apartment again. She heads to closest bar, which happens to be her favorite.  
She orders one beer as she takes a look at news. She pays her beer and drinks it as she looks at news. There's only talking about sports and new movies. Nothing special has happened. Kelly sighs heavily and then looks around the bar, seeing young woman who is crying in the back of the bar. Kelly gets up walks to woman. "Can I sit down here?" Kelly asks from female, who nods wiping her tears.  
Woman is young, maybe in his late 20s. She has dark highly pigmented beautiful skin and she is curvy. She has coily black hair and big round shaped brown eyes with long lashes. Her full lips are covered with red lipstick and her wide nose is proud. She is wearing a red skin tight dress with sequins on hem and neck.  
Kelly holds out her hand as she has sat down and put her beer on table. "Kelly Davis" Kelly smiles and woman nods holding out her hand to shake it with Kelly. "Tamira Williams" Woman smiles now softly behind her tears. "What happened?" Kelly asks casually as she drinks her beer. "Lost my boyfriend after I took a new job which I probably lose soon" Tamira explains and Kelly wonders rising eyebrow. "Care to explain?" Kelly wonders and woman smiles gently: "I am a reporter. I have my own show. Now I need cases" explaining and Kelly nods understanding. Tamira continues crying and tells how she loved her boyfriend, and how everything was fine.  
Kelly thinks sometime and then smiles. "What if I help you?" Kelly asks smirking and tells Tamira to do a case of Blume. "Everyone wants to know more about Blume" Kelly explains and Tamira starts to smile. "Thank you! I needed this" Tamira takes her phone writing quickly to someone. "I tell my manager about this idea" Tamira smiles to herself and then to Kelly. Kelly rises her glass and drinks rest of her beer happily. Then she gets up. "I'll see you around" Kelly smiles and leaves bar. Days philanthropy done.  
Kelly walks on streets and sees five other hacker group members. She knows them. They are part of Prime_Eight. Well actually Kelly knows their "leader", Colin AKA H4Z3. Kelly hates him. He is so full of himself and his "gang". Male has skull tattoos all over his body and white hair. He is easily recognized.  
Kelly continues walking quickly so group doesn't see her. But Colin recognizes Kelly. "Well, if it isn't Gh0st" Colin smiles as he turns to face Kelly, who stops walking as she hears her nickname. She turns around and sees how whole group stares at her. Fuck. "I am still little mad of last time" Colin smirks.  
Colin is male with pale skin, white messy hair and he is quite tall. He has oval shaped head, crooked nose, thin lips and small blue eyes. He is wearing t-shirt, jeans and street shoes. He is full of skull tattoos that shines in the dark, making him look little intimidating.  
Kelly swallows and starts to run. "After her!" Colin yells to his friends and everyone of the small group starts to run after Kelly. Kelly runs to side-street and climbs over a fence as she quickly parkours her way to her escape. She runs and knowing way where she can mislead group.  
As she runs on the street, she quickly takes turn to right and in pawn shop. She smiles to shopkeeper and then she leaves from the front door and walks into crowd. She disappears in crowd so no one can see her behind all the people. She walks back home and in the building, she takes elevator up.  
As she walks in her house, she falls on her bed. "I need help..." Kelly sighs as she falls on her bed. "How I can do this alone with those idiots following my back?..." Kelly thinks in her mind as she looks around her apartment and then at her computer which lights whole room with it's screen.   
She gets up and walks to her computer and sits down. As she sits down, she sees all messages from her friends asking is everything okay. Kelly answers quickly telling that her plan needs more time. Group agrees and tells their idea is still okay. They are ready to come to help Kelly, but Kelly says no. She can handle this alone. After writing with her friends, she starts writing something. She has an idea.


	3. He is not a pizza guy

Kelly sits up as she sees how light rays hits her eyes behind the window. Kelly yawns deeply looking around. She then scratches back of her head and walks to bathroom then. She takes a quick shower and then gets dressed. She sits down at her computer. "Fucking Colin..." Kelly curses as she sees small bruise on her arm, remembering how she hit her hand as she escaped from male and his friends.  
Kelly then makes some tea for herself and writes to her friends. She eats breakfast and takes a look at clock. Too early for her. She is not used to wake up early. Even it's midday. Kelly yawns again as she drinks her tea. Maybe she should go to store. She needs food at home. Yup. That's what she will do now.  
Woman gets up, cleans her table and takes keys, phone and wallet with her as she leaves her apartment. She takes elevator down and walks out of the building. Sun is shining and people are smiling. "What day today is?" Kelly wonders in her mind and then shakes her head as she continues her walk towards closest store.  
As Kelly is walking she gets stopped by sudden yell. "Kelly!" Kelly hears familiar voice yelling her name. It's Tamira Williams. That reporter she met before. Kelly turns to look at woman, who walks to her happily. "I got interview from Blume! Thank you for your idea!" Woman smiles to Kelly, who is actually quite surprised. "You remember me?" Kelly wonders and Tamira nods. "Of course. Thanks to you I got to keep my job" Tamira explains to woman, who is still wondering. Wait it worked? Kelly might get use of this.  
"Cool! I am happy for you" Kelly smiles and Tamira nods. "Hey thanks. I maybe talked too much at the bar..." Tamira speaks, but Kelly just smiles to her. "Naah! I asked" Kelly smiles and shakes her hand slightly as she chuckles. "Thanks. If I can help you, please call me" Tamira smiles and gives a business card to Kelly, who thanks her. "If I get more ideas, I will call you" Kelly smiles thinking she has an idea. Tamira thanks her and duo goes to different ways.  
As Kelly walks on street, she feels how someone is watching her. She decides to go to side street, but that's a fools move. As she is walking someone starts following her. And as she turns around, she sees Colin. "Hey" Colin smirks and Kelly starts running, men following her closely.  
Woman runs and parkours her way over metal fences and through streets towards safety, trying to lose Colin. This time, it's harder. He is quite quick. Kelly jumps on higher rooftop and continues running. She then jumps down and continues running Colin still following her.  
Kelly runs to dead-end and turns around seeing Colin in front of her. "Hey Gh0st" Colin smirks little breathlessly and Kelly gets scared. She tries to run away near Colin, but Colin throws Kelly on the ground. "My time to have a revenge" Colin looks psychotic as he smiles while looking down at Kelly. "Sad. You looked pretty, but you know too much already" Man sighs as he tries to punch Kelly.  
Out of nowhere someone takes a hold of Colins arm before he can hit Kelly. "Jordi Chin. At your service" Man introduces himself and suddenly he punches Colin into face, letting him fall on the ground hitting his head and turn unconscious. This Jordi Chin turns to look at Kelly, who is still sitting on the ground being horrified as fuck. Man puts finger in front of his mouth as a mark of silence and takes a gun. He shoots Colins head and Kelly tries to hold her screams the best she can. This Jordi just smiles to Kelly, who is frozen to her place even she knows she should run.  
Man is quite tall compared to Kelly. He is about 6 feet tall Asian man with black mid-length hair and separate mustache and beard. He has dark brown eyes and thin eyebrows and his nose is wide like his lips. He wears a white suit and black button up shirt under the white jacket. He has a silver necklace. He looks like he is MAYBE in his late 30s.  
Man walks to Kelly. He holds out his hand towards her, like offering help. For a moment female hesitates, but then takes hold of his hand. Jordi helps Kelly up and then apologizes to her. "My apologies, lady, for scaring you. Jordi Chin. At your service" Man introduces himself with appealing voice to Kelly, who wonders. "Kelly..." Kelly introduces herself and man smiles: "I know" shocking female.  
Man then takes his phone. "Let's go somewhere else" Man smiles softly still and Kelly takes a look at body and then at Jordi. "Don't worry. I have a plan" Jordi explains and leaves his gun on Colins hand. "Let's go" Man smiles and Kelly just wonders what just happened and duo leaves together.  
They go to park, where they walk together. "Isn't this too obvious place?" Kelly asks and man laughs. "Don't worry about it. No one minds us" Jordi explains with smile on his face as he looks around duo. "How you know me?" Kelly asks and man gives a laugh. "You are the one who hired me. I am a fixer, my dear" Man holds his smile staying somehow gentle.  
Kelly takes a look at man like she doesn't understand him. "What?" Woman asks like she has no idea what Jordi just said. "Like I said. You hired me" Man repeats himself and Kelly rises eyebrow being still surprised. "Wait, what? When?" Woman asks and man laughs to her, showing his phone. Kelly holds her head laughing now. "And I thought you fixers are a myth" Kelly laughs like to herself and then turns to look at Jordi, who is still smiling to woman.  
"Soooo! When do you start?" Kelly asks and man smirks now: "Didn't I start already?" and makes Kelly laugh again. "Fair enough" Kelly chuckles looking around and then turns to look at Jordi. "You get paid, after the job is done" Kelly smiles and man nods: "That's how it works" and Kelly nods few times crossing her arms. "But first, I need to take you with me on a ride. I need to do something and we still need to talk" Jordi speaks and Kelly just nods shrugging at the same time. "Sure" Kelly just answers and duo leaves park.  
Duo hops in red car which Jordi drives. On their way, Jordi jokes and speaks relaxedly to Kelly about his job, mostly making Kelly just giggle. As they are driving, Kelly takes a look outside. She hasn't been this far from her home, since she moved in New York...  
Jordi sees how woman looks around. "Never been here?" Man asks as they drive to dark area. "No... I never leave that side of the city" Kelly explains to man, who parks his car in the darkness of the street. "Stay near me" Man just says as they leave the car. Kelly nods, being little suspicious.  
Jordi takes a sniper from the behind of his car and aims it at distance. "Come" Man speaks and duo sneaks to high area. Jordi starts shooting, but quickly they are found. "Fuck" Jordi curses as he kills third one quickly. "Okay. When they come, on my mark, run" Jordi speaks to Kelly, who is getting scared.  
After 4 men runs towards duo, Jordi takes a look at Kelly. "Run!" Jordi yells taking his pistol to Kelly, who starts running towards the car and out of nowhere a man takes her in hold. "JORDI! HELP!" Kelly yells in fear as she is taken in hold and man carries her towards a black car. "God Damnit! I need to train that girl..." Jordi curses to himself as he reloads his pistol aiming at mans leg, who is carrying Kelly. He shoots mans leg and runs towards him, piercing his neck with a knife from the side. Blood flows all around as he pulls knife out of the wound and man drops Kelly on the ground as he falls on the ground dead.  
Kelly takes a deep breath looking around her and then at Jordi. "Thank you" Woman says as man massages his forehead. "I really need to train you more..." Man sighs heavily and then helps Kelly up. Kelly looks around seeing dead bodies. "This is what I do" Jordi says now. "You wanted to show me this?" Kelly asks and man nods. "You got your point" Kelly says and Jordi laughs: "Let's go".  
Jordi drops Kelly at her apartment and continues his journey away. Kelly takes elevator and goes home. As she walks inside, she falls on the ground just after she has closed the door. "What is going on?..." Kelly asks from herself and without eating, she goes to sleep.


	4. A little bit of fun

Kelly wakes up later than usually. She checks news and finds Tamira Williams's interview with Blume employee. Not the guy she was looking for, but maybe she can get use of this. Kelly eats and watches whole interview. As Kelly watches Tamira Williams's Interview with Blume employee, they are talking about security, and how to make it better. Kelly watches whole interview, but it doesn't help her at all. "Fucking fuck!" Kelly curses to herself as she goes through again and again the interview. Nothing. Literally nothing. She can't believe it. "Fuck that" Kelly sighs and gets up. She gets undressed and goes to shower.  
As Kelly walks out of the shower, she almost screams as Jordi is standing in front of her computer checking all art on walls and man woman run to take her towel. "For fucks sake!" Kelly curses at man, who turns around. "Good evening" Jordi just smirks and Kelly sighs heavily shaking her head as she walks out of the bathroom to her dresser. She takes quickly her clothes and walks back to bathroom where she gets dressed. She then walks to see Jordi, who is still smirking. "Don't look so happy" Kelly snarls to man, who laughs slightly to Kelly.  
Kelly sits down at her computer. She shows new information to Jordi explaining about a gang to man. "I want you to get rid of them" Kelly says to Jordi, who holds out his hand bringing fingers against each other. "You get paid after job is done" Kelly says and Jordi nods: "Very well then" laughing.  
"Do you want to come with me or...?" Jordi smirks as he speaks and Kelly rises eyebrow. "Me?" Kelly asks and man nods: "Yes. I could train you more" and Kelly thinks sometime. She closes her computer and takes her jacket and such. "Let's go then" Kelly smiles.  
Duo hops in car and starts driving. As they are driving, Kelly goes through all data she has off Mike Jones. "I need more information of Mike Jones..." Kelly thinks out loud. "Mike Jones? That Blume guy?" Jordi wonders and Kelly gets surprised. "How you know him?" Kelly asks quickly. Jordi laughs: "Had something to do with a gang I met" and makes Kelly think. "Wait what?" Kelly wonders.  
"Yeah. I got some info of him, not much. Dirty guy" Jordi explains to Kelly, making her think more. "I need more info... Tell me if you get me a chance" Kelly tells Jordi, who nods. "Yeah, but now about our little problem..." Jordi starts talking about their gang meeting. "I want you to stay near me. Just hack them and get what you need" Jordi tells and Kelly listens to him carefully. "This will get dirty" Jordi says then laughing and Kelly nods: "I understand".  
As duo gets to right place, Jordi takes his pistol and gives another to Kelly. Jordi explains how to use gun to Kelly, showing it to her. "Aim to head" Jordi tells Kelly, who is surprised. "I do as told" Kelly tells and takes her phone. She finds cameras which she uses to get to area. "I am in" Kelly tells man and Jordi nods.  
Duo attacks gang meeting and kills all of them. Jordi teaches Kelly how to shoot. He tells her where to aim and how to hold a gun. Kelly does as told and has to reload her gun. She does it and shoots again. "Like that! You know what to do!" Jordi laughs and Kelly giggles. "I learn quickly" Kelly smiles to Jordi then taking shelter with him.  
As duo are ready with most of group, one left, Jordi attacks him and takes him in hold. He takes man to Kelly to let Kelly hit him. Woman hits him slightly. "Harder. PUNCH HIM!" Jordi yells and Kelly punches man with all her might. "Like that" Jordi laughs and continues: "Now kick" and Kelly kicks mans head and Jordi drops man. "Now gun" Jordi continues and Kelly takes her pistol. "I can't" Kelly rises her hands quickly and Jordi shoots man casually. "It's okay dear. Let's try that some other time." Jordi smiles and Kelly hacks computer and then duo leaves.  
Jordi takes Kelly home and at home Kelly checks her messages and data she got. Nothing she can use. "Fuck" Kelly sighs and then checks her mail and messages. Dedsec team are asking for information. Kelly tells everything she knows and group asks does she has anywhere else to try to find info. "Yeah. I also heard from friend that he is dirty guy" Kelly tells group. She tells everything Jordi told her and then she takes a look around. She checks envelope she is hiding in her dresser. There's not much money. Just a little.  
Kelly takes a look at her necklace and walks to a box. She takes a receipt and leaves her apartment. She goes to see a pawn shop. As Kelly walks in small pawn shop, shopkeeper greets her happily. She gives her necklace to man, who checks it. "Full gold... 14K..." Man wonders as he checks necklace. Kelly nods. "How much?" Kelly asks and man takes a look at necklace. "For this big pendant with necklace I can give you something like 500$... Sounds good?" Man asks and Kelly thinks sometime. "It's a brand pendant. Cost more than 700$ when I bought it. And necklace cost 200$ since it's 14K gold too" Kelly explains to man, who nods few times. "Look, I can take it somewhere else too" Kelly says and man shakes his head.  
"I am thinking" Man laughs now. "So you paid 900$ for that?" Man continues and Kelly nods smirking. She shows man a paper. "Yes" Kelly smiles as man reads paper. It's receipt. "See? I can take it somewhere else too" Kelly takes her necklace back and puts it in case as man thinks. "Why you want to sell it?" Man asks and Kelly takes a look around: "I need money"  
"I'll pay 900$" Man says now and Kelly rises eyebrow. "Deal" Kelly nods and man takes necklace and pays to Kelly. Kelly puts money in envelope and leaves pawn shop. She walks back home and on her way she meets Jordi, who parks car at bus stop and then gets up from car. "Need a lift?" Jordi smiles to Kelly, who giggles and walks to car. Duo hops inside and then leaves.  
"We have a job" Jordi tells Kelly, whose eyes opens wide. "We?" Kelly asks and Jordi nods. "Yes. I need your help. You are a hacker. Hack to one computer. You get your information, my client what they wants. Everyones happy" Jordi smirks as Kelly is still surprised. "Okay?..." Kelly just answers tilting her head as she wonders. Jordi stops at lights and takes a look at Kelly. "Ready?" Man asks and Kelly nods. "What I need to do?" Kelly asks and man smirks. "You need to destroy their data. I would blow it up, but this will be easier for us" Jordi grins now and Kelly nods understanding her job. She has her phone, she is ready.  
Duo drives to a construction area. It's full of gang members. "Who are these guys?" Kelly asks whispering from Jordi, who takes his sniper rifle as they get out of the car. "Oh. Remember when you asked me to destroy that gang? These are their friends. So they are not happy to see us" Jordi laughs and Kelly turns to look at distance biting her lip. "I am not sure, can I do this..." Kelly turns little anxious and Jordi lowers hand on her shoulder. "You can. Here. Take this. You know how to handle it" Jordi speaks giving pistol to Kelly. "I am a hacker, not a killer" Kelly tries, but male walks away already.  
Kelly sighs and starts sneaking towards small building. As she walks, Jordi speaks to her with microphone. "You are doing just fine. Get in the small building, and I help you out" Jordi chuckles. "Should I trust you?" Kelly jokes as she takes a look at patrolling gang members. "You have no other choice now" Jordi laughs and Kelly sighs: "True..."  
As Kelly is sneaking, Jordi starts speaking again. "I am an artist" Jordi says proudly to Kelly, who giggles. "Sort of" Kelly answers to man, who laughs too. "This is my master performance" Jordi just smiles to himself. He aims his sniper at distance and shoots. With his bullet he destroys a car. "Did you just?" Kelly manages to say when Jordi laughs: "That should buy some time for you".  
Kelly sneaks in building and hacks their computer. "Jordi... Hold them a little more..." Kelly whispers as she hears walking near her. Then she hears loud BAM! And a man falls dead on the ground next to door. Kelly takes a look at download and it's quickly ready. Now destroying. Kelly starts wiping the whole shit with virus, but it takes too much time. She takes whole hard-drive with her. She closes the computer and takes hard-drive and sneaks out of the area.  
She meets Jordi at car and man laughs as she sees woman holding hard-drive. "I will destroy it now" Kelly smiles and Jordi nods. Kelly slams hard-drive at the asphalt and it breaks slightly. Kelly takes pieces in her hands and throws them in the car. "You have the info already?" Man asks and Kelly nods to him. "Let's go then" Jordi says and duo leaves as quickly as they came.  
On their way, Kelly takes a look around and sees night sky. "Can we stop somewhere dark?" Kelly asks and Jordi nods, being suspicious. Duo drives to a forest area where's no lights and Kelly gets out of the car. She walks to see stars and sits down to look at sky. Jordi walks to her. "You okay?" Man asks and Kelly nods. "I just like stars. I don't see them at my home..." Kelly explains and Jordi nods taking a look at stars too.  
"Mother used to tell me about stars" Kelly says suddenly, surprising Jordi. "Really?" Jordi asks and Kelly nods. "She told me about wishing on shooting stars and how old stars are and such... She always loved them" Kelly smiles while looking up. "Sounds nice" Jordi smiles now gently to Kelly, who nods slowly: "I know"  
Duo takes their time, just to watch stars and as they see a shooting star, both starts smiling and makes a wish. Jordi helps Kelly up and duo leaves while smiling. Jordi drives as Kelly looks outside from the window. They joke on their way and laugh together. Jordi leaves Kelly at her apartment and leaves then quickly.  
Kelly walks inside the building and takes elevator up. She walks in her apartment. She closes the door and sits on her bed. As she just sits there she thinks her whole day. She tries her neck, missing her necklace. She gets up then and puts envelope in her dresser hiding it there. She puts more money in there checking how much there is. Then she hides it under the clothes. After that, Kelly takes some food and sits down to eat at her computer before going to sleep.  
She goes through all data she got. She finds information of Mike Jones. A lot. There's Information of him and gang. Their mails, messages and calls. Everything. Kelly needs to save this. She saves everything on external hard-drive. "I need to keep this safe..." Kelly thinks outloud and hides it in her boxes. Kelly then decides to go to sleep. She is getting tired.


	5. Protecting her

Kelly is walking on street as she sees Tamira Williams. After thinking sometime she gets an idea. She walks to female. "Hey" Kelly smiles to woman, who smiles to her back greeting her. "You have a moment?" Kelly asks with little mysterious smile and woman nods. Duo walks to park and sits down to talk.  
Kelly tells about Mike Jones and Tamira wonders as Kelly has told about his dirty business. "If this is true, it would be amazing case..." Tamira speaks now excitedly. "I will get you more information about it. You will have a good case" Kelly smiles to Tamira, who thanks Kelly. "I will help you the best I can with this" Tamira tells Kelly, who nods: "That's all I need". After talking a short while, Kelly leaves.   
She gets call from Jordi. "Tell me" Kelly starts talking and Jordi sighs: "So cold. Sound a guy I knew..." And makes Kelly laugh. "Someone you didn't like?" Kelly asks as she walks to lights. "Nah. He was okay" Jordi laughs. "What you need?" Kelly asks and Jordi laughs. "I called to tell you that I got place where you would get more info" Jordi tells and Kelly continues walking as light turns green for her. "Let's meet" Kelly says and Jordi hums as he ends the call.  
Kelly continues walking towards home and as she gets there, Jordi is standing there by his car. "Hello dear" Jordi laughs as he sees Kelly. "Hey there. Shall we?" Kelly asks and Jordi opens cars door to Kelly. Kelly sits in car and Jordi sits on drivers side. Duo drives away from place. "Let's see... You needed information of Mike Jones?" Jordi laughs and Kelly nods. "Yes. He is my guy..." Kelly tells as she takes her phone checking data she already has.  
"I'll leave you at the place. I need to go somewhere" Jordi tells Kelly, who nods. "I can handle this" Kelly smiles and man nods to her. "I knew it!" Jordi laughs as he drives to a building. "Inside. Have fun" Jordi tells Kelly as she jumps out of the car. Kelly checks cameras finding few. She nods to Jordi, closing the door and man drives away.  
Kelly continues walking checking cameras all the time. As she checks everything she sits down at bench. She goes through data and then looks around. She is almost ready with downloading the data. As she has it she gets up and starts walking towards home. But on her way a man follows her.  
Kelly sees this and walks to side street, trying to lose man. As she walks she glances behind her and bumps into a man. "Oh fuck" Kelly speaks as men surrounds her. "Seems like this is our hacker..." another man speaks and hits Kelly making her lose her consciousness.  
Later Kelly wakes up in cars trunk. She has her hands in front of her and her phone in her pocket. Kelly manages to take her phone with her hands tied and selects Jordis number. "Jordi... I am in the back of John Russell's car... I need your help..." Kelly sends messages to Jordi, who answers quickly to her asking where she is: "You are where?", making Kelly sigh heavily. "In a trunk of John Russell's car. He is Mike Jones's right hand. On his register, he has black Nissan with XXX-XXX license plate. I hope this helps..." Kelly answers to Jordi, who quickly asks: "How did you get that information?" and quickly Kelly answers: "I hacked his phone. Please hurry". Jordi then just tells her that he has an idea already: "Don't worry, I have a plan".  
Kelly waits patiently for Jordi. She hears faintly sounds. She tries to listen muffled talking but she has no idea what they are talking about. She tries to get out of the cable ties, but it's useless. She can't release herself. She is getting frustrated with herself and annoyed. She thinks how she always needs Jordis help. With her phone she tries to hack the car, but it's useless. "Fuck..." Woman curses to herself.  
And just on that second, whole car stops and Kelly can feel it since it feels like a crash. Kelly looks around in darkness and wonders. She hopes someone comes to save her now. She hears steps coming closer towards the back of the car. Deep and heavy steps.  
Kelly gets surprised as someone opens trunks door and it happens to be Jordi. "Well, hello there" Jordi laughs to Kelly, who almost jumps to hug Jordi. "Jordi! For Gods sake! Thank you!" Girl cries loudly and Jordi gets surprised, but he then hugs woman helping her out of the trunk. He then checks female, like did she get any hits, but she is just fine. Man opens cable ties around Kellys wrists with knife. Kelly thanks man quietly now while massaging her wrists.  
Kelly looks around seeing a bunch of men laying on the ground. "I will deal with them later" Jordi tells Kelly, who turns to face Jordi. "You will be in trouble" Kelly speaks quickly as Jordi shakes his head. "I'm never in trouble" Jordi laughs and takes Kelly in his red car. He closes the door as Kelly sits down and sits in drivers seat. Then duo drives away.  
"What are you going to do to them?" Kelly asks from Jordi, who smirks. "I called cops telling there was a gang fight" Jordi explains shocking Kelly. "What if they tell about you?!" Kelly yells and Jordi laughs: "They won't say a word. Don't worry about it", but Kelly won't buy it this time. "Jordi, you will be in problems!" Kelly yells angrily to man, who stops at lights. "Just don't worry about it" Jordi smiles now to Kelly, who sighs heavily. "I killed them all. They won't talk" Jordi laughs then shocking Kelly. "Why you didn't say so?!" Kelly yells angrily and Jordi takes a look at her: "Why you didn't believe me in the first place?" and continues driving as light turns green.  
"I should start trusting you more" Kelly sighs taking her phone in her hands. "You indeed should! Did you find anything?" Jordi asks and Kelly nods. "A lot from our dead friends" Kelly tells Jordi, who drives to parking garage. He turns down cars engine and turns to Kelly, who is still checking her phone. "I found a lot of information of our guy. He is shady as fuck" Kelly explains to Jordi, while going through all data she got.  
Then she shows phone to Jordi. "Does he look familiar?" Kelly asks showing picture of man. It's picture of Mike Jones. "This is the guy" Jordi wonders and Kelly nods. "Seems like we have a problem... He is heavily secured" Kelly sighs heavily. "That just makes this fun" Jordi laughs. "Just drive me home" Kelly laughs and Jordi nods turning on the cars engine. Duo drives out of the area.  
As Kelly gets home she checks news from computer, but decides to go to bar. She needs a drink now. Kelly takes her phone, keys and wallet with her and leaves her apartment. She walks to nearest bar. Her favorite one. As she gets inside she sits down and orders a beer.  
As Kelly is sitting in bar chair and drinking her beer, she is looking at news. Bartender walks to her giving her a drink as she has drank her beer. "Huh?" Woman gets surprised and man smiles to her. "A guy in white suit ordered that for you" Man whispers to Kelly, who rises eyebrow. She takes a look at her side, seeing Jordi smiling to her drinking his whiskey. Kelly takes a look at drink and then at Jordi again. Jordi just smiles to her from distance sitting alone in table.  
Kelly takes her drink and walks to Jordi. "May I sit here?" Kelly asks and Jordi nods leaning against his hand. Kelly sits in front of Jordi. "What brought you here?" Jordi asks from Kelly, who sighs. She points at news and holds her drink up. Jordi just laughs to woman and toasts with her. Duo smiles to each others and Kelly takes a look at news again.  
As Kelly turns to look at Jordi again, Jordi takes suddenly hold of Kellys hand giving kiss on top of it. "What was that for?" Kelly wonders being suspicious and man smiles. "There's a man staring at you. Just wanted to show that you are not available" Jordi smiles to Kelly, who giggles then leaning closer to Jordi. "Thank you" Kelly smiles and Jordi gives another kiss on her hand making female blush a slightly.  
Kelly takes her drink, drinking it a bit. Jordi just stares at her, but gives a laugh then drinking his whiskey. "What?" Kelly chuckles while blushing and Jordi shakes his head. "Nothing" Man holds his smile as Kelly takes a careful look at man in front of her. "Shall we go?" Kelly asks as she drinks last drops of her drink. "Sure" Jordi nods and gets up. Duo leaves together. This time they just walk. They walk to Kellys apartment and gets inside to talk about their little problem. Mike Jones.  
Jordi walks around thinking. "I might know someone who could help us... Sadly he is afraid of fixers" Jordi speaks and Kelly laughs: "I can understand why" and Jordi laughs too: "It's not my fault. This time" and makes Kelly laugh loudly. Duo sits down to think. "Let's go to meet him" Kelly says suddenly and Jordi nods. "He is not a friend nor someone I know personally, but..." Jordi tells as Kelly nods to her: "I know. It's okay".  
Duo leaves towards right place. They take a bus to older buildings where this guy lives. As they get in building, they walk to right door and just knocks. Door opens and Jordi pushes man inside, Kelly following while closing the door after her.  
"We came to ask few questions" Jordi says and man nods few times in fear. "I need to know about Mike Jones" Kelly says and man shakes his head. "Not happening. He will kill me" Man tries, but Jordi sighs. Kelly just walks to computer, but man pushes her away. That's when Jordi takes a step closer to man aiming his gun at him again.   
"She happens to be my favorite human. And if something happens to her, things will start to happen to you too. You understand?" Jordi speaks to man, pointing him with a gun as man is shaking in fear. "Excellent" Jordi smiles and turns to look at Kelly, who walks to computer. She starts hacking like nothing happened.  
As Kelly downloads all data, man takes a look at Jordi, who is still pointing his gun at him. "She is pretty good..." Man manages to say in fear his voice shaking a lot. "Isn't she? She is marvelous" Jordi laughs as man is turns to look at Kelly now. But as Kelly starts destroying mans data, man jumps up and is already running to his computer. "What are you doing?!" Man yells, but Jordi throws him on the floor.  
Jordi aims his pistol at man and man freezes to his place. "Why you destroyed my everything?" Man asks and Kelly walks next to Jordi. "Because it's too dangerous to let it stay in your hands" Kelly says and walks away. Jordi walks away with Kelly, but as man gets up and is hurrying to attack Kelly, Jordi takes him in hold and slams him on the floor again and aims his gun at man. "I told you that things will start to happen to you if something happens to her" Jordi snarls to man, who gets even more scared now. "Please... Don't kill me" Man tries, but Jordi just smiles to him annoyedly.  
Kelly walks to Jordi putting her hand over his shoulder. "Let's go" Kelly just says to man, who nods getting up. Duo leaves quickly the place. As they take a bus back, Jordi walks to his car, he had parked near the place. "Let's meet tomorrow" Jordi smiles to Kelly, who nods as she walks to door. "It was fun today" Kelly smiles and Jordi nods: "I know" and sits in his car, driving away then and Kelly walks inside the building.


	6. Let's do this

Kelly wakes up as someone knocks her door. She gets up getting quickly dressed and walks to door. As she opens the door, Jordi smiles to her. "Morning" Man says and Kelly lets him inside. "Morning" Kelly answers wearily. "Did I wake you up?" Jordi asks and Kelly nods as she closes the door. Kelly sits down on her bed and looks at her phone. A lot of messages from her friends. "Your friends?" Jordi smiles and Kelly nods: "My only friends" laughing slightly.  
As Kelly puts her phone down she takes a look at Jordi. "As this all is over, I take a plane to San Francisco" Kelly tells man, who gets surprised. "To San Francisco? Why?" Jordi asks and Kelly smiles: "They live there. I have friends there and I would be save" Kelly explains to man, who nods understanding and smiles softly to Kelly.  
"Shall we do this?" Jordi smiles showing his phone. Kelly nods. "Let me do my make-up first" Kelly says and Jordi wonders. "You use make up?" Jordi wonders and Kelly nods starting to do her make up. "Yes. Sometimes" Kelly answers and man sits down. Kelly does her make up quickly. As she is ready, she gets dressed in other clothes and then she is ready. "Let's go" Jordi shows his car keys and Kelly nods. She takes her wallet, phone, keys and this time she takes the external hard-drive with her.  
Duo leaves apartment and goes to car. They hop in the car and starts driving towards their destination. Where Mike Jones will be. As they get to the place, it's full of gang members. Jordi takes his gun and snipes down most of the men from the far and Kelly uses her hacks to destroys groups area, creating chaos. Together they take most of the men down.  
As most of the group has left, Kelly and Jordi hacks their way in the building and Jordi takes down men who are after them. They hide in a room near the exit. "I guess you didn't order pizza" Jordi jokes and checks his gun. Kelly takes a look at Jordi, then at door. And as door opens and a man walks inside destroying the door, Jordi rises eyebrow loading his gun. "That's not the pizza guy" Jordi wonders and shoots at man, who goes to shelter.  
After little shoot out more men are running in room as Kelly hacks her way to system. "Pearce, where are you when I need you?..." Jordi sighs as he loads his gun. He then shoots a man, who runs from the side towards duo. "Who is Pearce?" Kelly wonders taking a look at Jordi as she quickly continues hacking. "Let's say he is most certainly not the pizza guy" Jordi laughs slightly. Kelly just continues hacking while laughing slightly. Kelly hacks men groups vehicle making it drive against wall. "That was an accident" Kelly says quickly like trying to defend herself. "But it helped" Jordi blurts making Kelly laugh.  
Jordi shoots confused men, leaving only one left. Jordi gets up and starts a fist fight with man. Without any problem he takes man down with his martial art skills. Left punch, right and kick to side. And snap! Twisting the neck. "Jordi, on your right!" Kelly yells and suddenly a man takes Jordi in hold. Kelly gets up and out of nowhere she jumps on mans back choking him. "Get off of him!" Kelly snaps in anger to man, who lets go of Jordi.   
Man gets Kelly off himself and punches her making her fly on the ground on her back whining in pain. "That was your last mistake" Jordi breaths out to man and takes a knife hitting it against mans neck. He even twists it and as he pulls knife out of the wound, man falls on the ground cold and dead.  
Kelly turns on the ground and Jordi hurries to her. Kellys lip is teared and she bleeds. Jordi helps her up and takes her to side while checking her. Jordi stages fight as a fight between men group leaving enough evidence to support it. He even cleans Kellys blood of the floor making place "clean". Then he turns to look at Kelly, who is holding her phone. "Let's go" Jordi smiles to Kelly, who nods few times.  
On their way, Kelly sends message to Tamira, asking to meet her. Jordi takes Kelly to park, where Tamira is waiting for Kelly. "Kelly? What happened? And who is he?" Tamira wonders as she looks at Kellys open lip and then at Jordi. "He is a friend. A fixer" Kelly explains to Tamira, surprising Jordi. "Here" Kelly gives a external hard drive to Tamira. "All evidence you need to bust that asshole..." Kelly smiles now and Tamira thanks her.  
Without a word Kelly turns around and walks away, Jordi following her. Duo walks in silence couple blocks until they arrive at high-rise where Kellys apartment is. Kelly turns to look at Jordi and then at ground. "Do you like tea?" Woman asks suddenly and makes Jordi laugh. Duo walks inside together and takes elevator to right floor. Kelly opens door for duo and as both are inside, she closes the door.  
Right away Kelly goes to make tea for both. Jordi sits down on computer chair looking at woman, who walks around in her apartment. Jordi then gets up taking his jacket off and puts it on chairs back. Kelly brings cup of tea for him and duo just smiles to each others, without saying a word.   
Kelly drinks a little of her tea and puts it on the table. She then walks to her bed taking a big luggage and one smaller one from under the bed. She starts packing her stuff in them. "It's over now, you know... I am going to San Francisco" Kelly says as she packs her stuff in luggage, taking her computer and everything important with her. "I know" Jordi says drinking his tea, but continues then: "I will take you to airport tomorrow" and Kelly thanks him. She then turns to look at Jordi. "Jordi. Thank you for everything... Like what you have done for me" Kelly smiles to man, who shrugs: "I just did what I was hired to".  
Kelly walks to Jordi smiling to him softly. "You did more, Jordi" Kelly laughs now and Jordi gets up putting his cup on table. "Anything for my favorite girl" Jordi smiles now giving kiss on top of Kellys hand. Kelly blushes slightly, being happy and thankful for Jordis help. Jordi just smiles to woman, who is smiling softly too.  
Kelly then walks to her dresser. She takes an envelope from there. As she turns around, to look at Jordi, who rises eyebrow, Kelly chuckles walking in front of Jordi. "Just as promised" Kelly gives envelope to man, who checks it. He looks surprised, but starts smiling. "Just as promised" Jordi answers to Kelly, who giggles then. Jordi puts envelope in his jackets inner pocket and then turns to look at Kelly, who continues packing her stuff.  
"Kelly" Jordi calls out females name and Kelly rises her head. Man walks to Kelly slowly, like taking his time to admire woman. As woman gets up, Jordi hugs her, surprising Kelly. But without hesitation, female hugs him back. Duo stays in hug for a moment, until they take a look into each others eyes.  
Jordi holds Kellys cheek, softly moving his fingers like fondling Kellys cheek making Kelly turn soft pink. Duo stares into each others eyes, before they move closer and very gently, slowly and tenderly, they kiss. Jordi leads the kiss as he holds Kellys cheek bringing her closer to him as he moves his lips against Kellys. It's full of stored feelings something they both have been waiting for a long time already.  
With his another hand, he brings Kellys waist closer and Kelly wraps her arms around Jordis shoulders. Jordi moves to kiss Kellys neck and Kelly rises her chin, swinging her head back to give more space for Jordi. As man continues kisses lower meeting Kellys collarbones, Kelly starts to un-button mans shirt. As she gets the shirt out of the way, she gets to see Jordis trained and muscled body with few scars here and there.  
Kelly looks down at mans six pack and bites her lower lip. "Like what you see?" Jordi smiles and Kelly nods few times quickly. She licks her lips and undresses her t-shirt making Jordi take some distance to admire females body. He then takes his shirt off putting it on chair. Duo just smiles to each others and then walks closer to each others. They kiss again, but this time kiss is wanting and rough still gentle. Jordi is being gentle, even his kiss is dominating Kelly. Kelly enjoys this, maybe too much, but she is going with the flow. Just like Jordi.  
Kelly takes some distance as she opens her pants button. "Now is time to stop if you want to" Kelly says and Jordi kisses her suddenly. "Do you think I want to stop?" Jordi asks and opens his belt with quick motion. Kelly just chuckles sitting on the bed as she kicks her pants away. Jordi gets undressed only wearing his boxers and moves on top of Kelly on the bed. They continue kissing like nothing happened.  
Jordi undresses womans bra and softly with his finger tips he tries females skin almost tickling her. Kelly enjoys every moment and just let's Jordi have his fun. Jordi starts to pleasure womans breasts massaging one gently, while sucking another ones nipple. Kelly moans highly wanting more. And Jordi understands this.  
As man pleasures Kelly, woman just relaxes and just enjoys herself under mans touch. Jordi moves to kiss Kellys chest, covering her skin in kisses and Kelly opens her eyes slowly, to look into Jordis eyes. "Jordi..." Kelly calls out mans name making his heart skip a beat with that soft, begging voice.   
Jordi isn't sure when was last time he felt like this. When was the last time he actually wanted to keep someone safe and protect them? When was the last time he felt like his heart skip a beat when he heard his name called? When was the last time he fell in love? It's been definitely too long.  
Jordi looks into Kellys eyes and moves to kiss her while smiling. As they kiss, Kelly holds mans shoulders like seeking for support and pulls him closer at the same time. And Jordi enjoys this. He is leading everything and softly moves his hands up and down on womans body touching her skin gently and being tender with her. Kellys skin feels like silk or satin as Jordi moves his fingers on her skin. Jordi wants to touch Kelly more. He wants her to moan more and he wants to pleasure her more.  
Jordi moves Kellys underwear just a little out of the way so man can pleasure her more with his fingers. "Kelly, you sound so amazing..." Jordi whispers as Kelly moans under his ear. Kelly feels incredibly great under Jordis touch and man decides to have some fun and find that one spot in her. And as he finds it... Oh! All the pleasures he gives to Kelly.  
Kelly is moaning like a broken record under Jordis touch and man just loves it! He kisses Kelly in fervor wanting to feel her everything. As woman begs for more, Jordi chuckles. "My darling Kelly..." Jordi smiles now suddenly very softly and... lovingly? Jordi wonder can he really be loving after all bad he has done...  
Suddenly Kelly holds mans cheeks and kisses him passionately feeling taking Jordi with it. "You are drifting away..." Kelly giggles and man takes her hand putting it over his crotch. "Am I really?" Man asks as woman touches his erection through fabric. "Oh" Kelly chuckles and takes firm hold of mans manhood giving it few strokes making Jordi take a breath. Kelly just bites her lowerlip as she looks at Jordis face. "You naughty girl..." Jordi laughs making Kelly laugh too.  
Jordi gets up taking his wallet. He takes a condom from there and moves on top of Kelly on the bed. Man moves his boxers now revealing his erection. Kelly is little surprised. Man actually has kinda big one. She bites her lip as she takes comfy position under Jordi as man puts on the condom. He takes hold of Kellys legs moving them so he gets better view. "Just wow" Jordi smirks and then he slowly pushes himself in Kelly.  
Kelly takes a deep breath gasping for air as Jordi takes better hold of her hips. "Breath my dear" Jordi hushes to Kelly, who smiles to man. "You just took my breath away" Kelly jokes making Jordi laugh. Jordi then pushes suddenly harder in woman making her moan highly. Jordi smirks continuing his movements. Kelly enjoys herself falling in her own world as Jordi pleasures Kelly with his cock and hands as he massages females breasts.  
Kelly enjoys this all being in her own limbo. She can only conform in males movements with her hips and body. She wraps her legs around Jordi, who starts giving it harder to her making Kelly gasp for air as she breaths harder and harder every second. Couple moves like together both being into this with love and passion.   
Kelly calls out Jordis name and makes man open his eyes. Kelly kisses Jordi, who feels his edge coming closer quickly. ”I am coming…” Jordi like warns Kelly who nods: ”Cum for me" with low voice and Jordi cums while grunting and makes Kelly smirk. He pulls out slowly being little breathless just like Kelly, who is smiling like an idiot as she tries to catch her breath. Both are sweaty surprisingly. Jordi throws condom in trashcan next to computer table and then takes a look at Kelly. With gentle manner he gives her a kiss on her forehead, being loving and caring.  
Then Jordi gets up starting to get dressed as Kelly takes a look at man, who is putting on his pants and belt, like she just fell in love. "You are in amazing shape. For your age" Kelly chuckles making Jordi laugh too. "Are you perhaps suggesting that I am old?" Jordi laughs and sits on the bed next to Kelly. "I am just saying I enjoyed myself" Kelly smirks and Jordi grins then. "I did too" Jordi says giving kiss on females forehead.   
He then gets up starting to get dressed. "I have something I need to do. Tomorrow at 9 o'clock. I will be picking you up" Jordi speaks to female as he buttons his shirt and Kelly nods taking a careful look at man. "I'll see you tomorrow. Try to get some rest" Jordi continues talking and Kelly nods again, still staring at Jordi. Jordi smiles to Kelly and as he takes his jacket, he walks to Kelly, who sits up and man gives one more kiss to her. Then he leaves apartment.  
Kelly falls on her bed on her back. "Oh damn, he was amazing" Kelly hides her face as she thinks about Jordi. "But after tomorrow... I will never meet him again..." Kelly sighs as she thinks about her and Jordis journey and how much they have had fun and dangerous moments. Kelly pulls blanket over her and goes to sleep. Well her whole night goes by while thinking about Jordi.  
At the next morning, Kelly has packed all her stuff she takes with her in two luggage and backpack. All her art from the walls are in the backpack with her laptop and her computer is in luggage. She has some clothes with her and all important files. "Jordi can take care of the rest" woman thinks as she looks around and then she carries everything out of the apartment. "Bye bye suicide apartment" Kelly laughs in her mind and leaves with elevator to outside, where she meets Tamira.  
Tamira helps Kelly with her luggage, Kelly informs Jordi she is ready and sits on her luggage to relax. Tamira takes a look at Kelly, who is sitting on her luggage while checking her phone. "Why you hired a fixer in the first place?" Tamira asks now out of curiosity. Kelly turns to look at her eyes looking gentle. "I hired him to fake my death" Kelly smiles making Tamira wonder and little shocked. Then Tamira starts smiling. "Kelly, I hope you are happy with your choices" Tamira smiles to Kelly, who nods to her: "I am".  
Kelly sees how Jordi drives with red car in front of her. "Ready to go?" Man smiles as he gets up from the car. Kelly nods to him and gets up too. Tamira smiles to Kelly, as duo hugs. "Thank you" Tamira whispers to woman, who giggles. "No need to thank. I just did what humans should do" Kelly says and turns to look at Jordi, who has put all luggage in car already. Tamira waves to duo as they sit in car and drives away. Tamira then leaves to other direction.  
On their way Kelly watches News and sees Tamira talking there. "And thanks to help from group called Dedsec, who busted a criminal in Blume. We can only thank you" Tamira smiles softly. "No need to thank me" Kelly laughs to herself as she watches news. She then turns them off and takes a look out of the window. Jordi then laughs slightly. "Speaking to yourself I see" Jordi laughs making Kelly laugh too. "Just keep your eyes on the road" Kelly laughs and puts on some music.  
Jordi just laughs slightly. Kelly laughs too, but shakes her head as she checks her chat. She sends message to her friends. "Jordi, I have a question" Kelly says suddenly and Jordi, glances at Kelly, but quickly turns to look at road again. "What kind of?" Jordi asks and Kelly smiles to him. "Will we ever meet again?" Kelly asks from man, who goes silent for a moment.  
As Jordi thinks, he then gives a laugh. "Maybe we will. It depends on how much you have money" Jordi jokes a little making Kelly laugh too. "It has been fun, you know" Kelly smiles now and Jordi nods. "I know" Jordi smiles back to female, who is smiling and softly just whispers: "Thank you Jordi".  
Jordi drives to airport and helps Kelly with her packings. He waits with Kelly for her plane and helps her to gate. As Kelly takes her luggage, she turns to look at Jordi. She gives her key to man, who just smiles to her. "Stay safe little one" Jordi just says to woman, who nods few times. "You too. Goodbye my friend" Kelly smiles. She hugs Jordi and man gives kiss on her forehead as he hugs her back. Kelly then walks away, Jordi leaving to other direction and man disappears into crowd.  
Kelly takes airplane towards her destination. She enjoys her journey. Calm and relaxing flight. Not long tho. Just 6 hours. Most of the way, Kelly draws and listens to music. She even tries to sleep for a short moment, but Jordi stays in her mind. As plane lands, Kelly gets to terminal and out of the airport.  
As Kelly gets out of the airport, she checks Driver SF. She takes a Driver SF to her destination. "Where are we going?" Man asks moving his sunglasses up to look at woman. "Gary's Games & Glory. You know the place?" Kelly asks and man nods. "Seat belt" Man says and Kelly puts on her seat belt. Then man starts driving.  
Thankfully it's a short trip. Kelly pays man and jumps out of the car taking her luggage from the back. Then she turns to look at Gary's Games & Glory. "Is this right place?" Woman wonders and suddenly a group walks to her. She sees Dedsec themed clothing on them and shows her phone to group. On it is Dedsec logo with text: "Gh05t" and Kelly smiles to group, who are staring at her. "Gh05t. At your service" Woman smiles and group gets excited. "Oh my God! You are a girl!" A guy with weird mask almost yells and then a dark skinned male walks to Kelly. "Welcome to San Francisco Gh0st" Man smiles to Kelly, who gives a laugh: "It's Kelly" and shakes hands with male.


	7. BONUS CHAPTER: Dedsec time!

Whole Dedsec group is sitting at beach drinking together. "Who is your hero? Like someone you look up to" Now Marcus asks from everyone. "My hero is dad" Lucy smiles drinking her beer. Somehow group is not surprised of that. "How about others?" Marcus asks and everyone thinks sometime. "My hero is that vigilante" Marcus says then and Wrench nods too: "I agree with you" and Sitara laughs then: "Why I am not surprised?" making others laugh too.  
As they laugh, they turn to look at Kelly, who is still thinking. "My hero... My hero is a guy I met some time ago. Asian fixer, who saved my life multiple times. He was sarcastic, foul-mouthed, funny, having sometimes too much humor, joking even we were about to die... He was elegant with his knifes if you can say that about a guy" Kelly explains, taking then sip of her beer and then continues: "He liked to wear fancy white suits. Sounds weird when you talk about a fixer. But anyways. He was amazing with guns and knew a lot about things. He was sort of an artist. He is my hero".  
Marcus looks like he has just seen a ghost. "Marcus? You okay?" Wrench asks and man nods few times. "Yeah. Brings back memories of a guy I didn't like" Marcus explains to group, making Kelly wonder. "Oh! You mean that guy you told us about who helped you with Bratva?" Sitara chuckles a little. "Yeah! That guy! He was crazy as Hell" Marcus continues and makes Kelly chuckle: "Funny. Sounds just like him".  
"You sound like you liked him" Lucy smiles now to Kelly, who shakes her head. "Nah. He is too old for me" Kelly answers and drinking her beer and then turns to look at Lucy and Wrench. "But you two are an item, right?" Kelly asks curiously. Lucy blushes slightly as Wrench takes her close to him. "She is my sweetheart" Wrench's mask smiles happily having ^ -marks on it. "Awww! So sweet" Kelly laughs drinking her beer. "They are sweet little things, aren't they?" Marcus laughs making funny voice to Wrench and Lucy and group laughs now all together.  
Kelly remembers Jordi and sighs heavily. She opens another beer taking a look at Wrench and Lucy, who are leaning against each others. She then turns to look at others, who are laughing and drinking. Her eyes then sees Liz talking with Josh. They are like in their own world and like don't see others around them. "Are they something?" Kelly asks from Sitara, who takes a look at Liz and Josh. Now everyone turns to look at duo.   
Josh and Liz stops talking as they see that others are staring at them. "What?" Liz asks curiously, like she missed something and group starts laughing. "Nothing. You seemed to enjoy each others company" Sitara smiles and Liz giggles then. "We have a lot in common! See, I am a mechanic! He likes to fix things too. I didn't know these things!" Liz explains happily and Josh smiles being silent as Liz talks. Liz then turns to look at Josh. "I enjoy his company. Is it wrong?" Liz smiles as she looks into Josh's eyes as man smiles still being quiet.   
"Oh! By the way Marcus! How's things with that Jas?" Wrench laughs now and Marcus massages his neck. "We are going on date next week..." Marcus smiles and group whistles to him while laughing. "So Kelly. Liz is my sister and so is this Jas" Lucy explains to Kelly. "Oh. Sisters are taking the lead" Kelly jokes and Lucy laughs nodding. Lucy then turns to look at Wrench, who leans against Lucy holding her close to him. Liz continues talking with Josh like nothing happened as others continues their talking.   
Kelly takes a look at couple in front of her. She remembers Jordi and his touch. She then gives a laugh drinking her beer. "What?" Marcus asks from Kelly, who shakes her head. "I just envy them" Kelly smiles looking at Wrench and Lucy, who both looks surprised now. "Why?" Wrench asks now being curious his mask showing it. "I remembered my hero... If this world would be different, maybe he could be mine" Kelly sighs remembering how Jordi kissed her forehead as a goodbye. "But in this kind of world... I will probably never meet him again" Kelly explains to group.   
She drinks rest of her beer and puts bottle on the ground laying on her back then. She closes her eyes while smiling. "So you really liked him" Scott says now and Kelly rises her hand giving thumbs up to guy. "Bingo" Kelly laughs and makes others laugh a little too. Kelly takes a deep breath as she looks at stars still smiling tho. "What was he like since you like him so much?" Lucy asks excitedly leaning towards Kelly. "Yeah. What was he like?" Sitara continues and Kelly sits up laughing. "You know curiosity killed the cat, right?" Kelly smirks and Lucy and Sitara chuckles innocently. "Now tell us" Sitara laughs and Kelly nods few times.  
"He was something different. I hired him to fake my death, but instead he helped me a lot and protected me... He trained me since I was hopeless with fighting. At first he was little selfish, cared mostly about cold hard cash, but soon I saw that he liked a lot of classic art and he was actually very caring and soft towards me. He used humor a lot just like I told you before... He was just amazing..." Kelly speaks whole time being in her thoughts.  
"Wow. You are deeply in love" Marcus smiles to woman, who turns to look at Marcus. She sighs deeply. "I will never meet him again. I should learn to let go" Kelly laughs slightly making others little sad. "I will never have enough money to buy him again to help me" Kelly hugs her legs now remembering how Jordi joked about the money thing. "I spent all my money hiring him" Kelly explains and tries her neck, missing her necklace. "You know... That reminds me off what happened with Scott" Marcus speaks now and Kelly goes silent to listen to him. Scott goes silent now, even he is smiling a little bit.  
Marcus takes better position and starts talking with Kelly. "He had amazing car. Like... Have you seen Cyberdriver?" Man asks and Kelly nods wondering. "His car was like that cool! But he used all his money to that car. All his money" Marcus explains to Kelly, who turns to look at Scott, who nods few times sadly. Then Kelly turns back to look at Marcus. "We got in problems and Scott saved us, but his car got destroyed. He saved me, Wrench, Lucy and Ray.. And took down the bad guy" Marcus smiles whole time he speaks. Kelly turns to look at Scott, who opens new beer.  
Scott then gives a laugh. "I can always get new car, but there isn't two of you guys" Scott laughs making group chuckle and giggle. "Maybe we can help you meet him again" Sitara suggests now and group agrees happily with her. "Do you know how much it costs? I sold my necklace so I could pay him. He is expensive" Kelly laughs now little nervously and group just shrugs laughing.  
After some time Kelly asks a question from group, making them think. "What are you guys afraid of? Other than losing those who are dear to you?" Kelly asks from group making them think. "Like Wrench is afraid of animals? Like he is in war with puppies?" Marcus asks and Wrench rises his hands: "Wait a minute! I hate them! I am not afraid of them!" Wrench tries to defend himself and Kelly rises eyebrow as she drinks her beer looking at Wrench. "You are scared of puppies?" Kelly questions male, who crosses his arms. "I hate them. Animals are intelligent" Wrench explains and Kelly nods few times wondering, but won't ask.  
"How about you others?" Kelly asks from others. "I... I have nyctophobia" Lucy says little quietly and embarrassedly playing with her fingers. "What's Nyctophobia?" Kelly wonders and Wrench takes Lucy near him holding her hand. "She is afraid of dark" Wrench explains to Kelly, who nods slowly. Wrench holds Lucys hand keeping her out of her memories.  
Others are still thinking do they have enough courage to say theirs. "I have arachnophobia. I am afraid of spiders" Sitara says then encouraging others. "I am afraid of thunder" Liz says then turning to look at Josh. "I hate thunder too..." Josh says quietly and Liz takes hold of his hand. "I hate needles. Like I dread them!" Marcus pressures words as he speaks and then Marcus turns to Scott. "I am afraid of insects, like bees and such.. Ugh" Scott shakes his head in disgust and makes face that shows his hate. "Oh Marcus. For future, Jas hates heights" Liz tells Marcus, who thanks her. "Thank you for telling. I won't take her anywhere high" Marcus smiles now.  
"How about you?" Marcus turns to Kelly. "I am afraid of water. I don't like swimming at all" Kelly tells group who are surprised. "And we are at the beach!" Wrench yells now and makes Kelly laugh. "No. I just don't want to go near it. I almost drowned when I was a kid" Kelly continues explaining and group understands now. "But now! Let's drink!" Kelly laughs taking a big sip of her beer making group laugh and drink too.

At the next day Dedsec group meets at Hackerspace all together. They talk together and decide to get some food and drinks. Lucy, Liz and Scott goes to get the food and drinks for group. As they leave Kelly walks in Hackerspace. "Nothing spicy for me" Kelly tells trio, who laughs to her.  
Marcus is thinking something being in his thoughts and Wrench sees this. He asks from Marcus what he is thinking with a laugh, joking that some woman must have made a mess of his brain. Marcus just laughs to Wrench and then leans against table with his arms. He writes message to Wrench, who reads it and understands, but ends up thinking now too. Duo looks at Josh, who is chatting with Liz and doesn't pay attention to group around him.  
Wrench calls Joshs name and male nods to him asking: "What?", but doesn't rise his look from his phone and drinks a little. "How's things going with Liz in bedroom?" Wrench asks from Josh, who turns red making others laugh to him loudly. He rises his head to look up at Wrench. "What?" Josh manages to ask from Wrench, who shrugs casually as he repeats his question again.  
Josh shakes his head in disbelieve as he looks at group. "You know there's nothing going on?" Josh kinda asks from Wrench, who leans against table with Marcus. Sitara gives a laugh now too. "But aren't you interested in her?" Sitara asks from Josh, who turns red. "Why you want to know?" Josh asks from group, who are now looking at him eyes shining. Ray sighs heavily: "Children...." and drinks his beer.  
Sitara straightens her back then. "So this means you are a couple and there's things happening" Sitara states and Josh turns embarrassed. Sitara, Wrench and Marcus starts joking about this all making Josh laugh with them. Ray just hits his head against table sighing heavily to group, who are laughing around him. "I am too old for this" Ray whispers to himself under all laughing. "We are both too old" Kelly pats his shoulder laughing with him then.  
As Lucy, Liz and Scott comes to see group, they bring food and more drinks for everyone. "Why are you guys laughing?" Scott asks with a grin and Josh turns to look at him. "They are joking about almost everything" He explains to group and as Liz puts pizza boxes on table, she turns to look at Wrench, who calls out: "Hey Liz! I have a question" and Liz nods to him rising eyebrow. "Hows things going with Josh?" Wrench asks with little evil tone and Josh freezes now embarrassedly.  
Liz stays quiet sometime thinking what to say. "I mean in bed" Wrench fills his question as he shows same with his fingers, making a ring with other hands fingers and pushes another hands forefinger inside it and Josh sees this, but stays quiet turning more red. "Wrench!" Lucy hits Wrench's arm as man just laughs. "You don't have to answer" Marcus smiles to Liz, who nods to him. She giggle softly as she shrugs slightly. "We like to keep those things to ourselves" Liz winks eye at Wrench making everyone turn silent. Josh freezes to his place and quickly everyone starts whistling and whole room is filled with all kinds of yelling and noise.  
As others are yelling to each others and laughing loudly, Josh is shocked as he takes a look at Liz, who sits down at table next to him to drink her beer. Liz gives a smile to Josh, who smiles now a little too. Without anyone seeing, they hold hands under the table as they drink beer.   
"I need to go to meet a friend" Ray says then and group nods to him. "I'll see you young ones later" Ray smiles and messes Lucys hair as he walks past her. Kelly wonders as she looks at Lucy, who giggles with Wrench then. "What was that?" Kelly asks and Lucy laughs nervously. "He is like a dad to me" Lucy explains and Kelly understands.  
"I will put some music!" Sitara informs group and puts on familiar song. As music plays Kelly recognizes the song and starts singing it by a habit. "Kelly you can sing?" Liz starts smiling excitedly as Kelly realizes she sang to group. "Yeah... A little" woman massages her neck nervously and little tensely and makes group cheer. "Sing for us!" Now Wrench laughs and group cheers more being drunk. Kelly takes her phone and plays a song, The Audition by Ms Crumby, from her phone.  
As song starts to play, Kelly smiles. This song brings back so many memories. She starts singing along with the song and group stares eyes open wide at her. She is actually pretty good singer. As she sings, group starts smiling to her, seeing how much fun she is having. Kelly really enjoys singing. Her voice is jumping along with the song and original singer. Her pearly voice fills the air as she sings beautifully the song.  
As song ends group gives her applauses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Kelly laughs slightly as she bows to group. "That was amazing!" Liz laughs and Lucy giggles now. "Hey, Liz. Show us how to juggle" Lucy laughs and Liz takes few tools from tables. "This would be easier with blades..." Liz sighs, but starts juggling with three tools. Dedsec group is surprised and starts to clap in rhythm.  
That's when Ray walks to downstairs to see what's happening. "Wow wow wow!" Ray yells now, making Liz stop. Liz catches two of tools, when Ray catches one right before it hits Liz's hand. "What if you get hurt?!" Ray starts to scold young one, who apologizes quietly to Ray.  
"But Ray! I know how to handle blades!" Liz tries, but Ray shakes his head. "No" Ray just says and Liz nods to man, apologizing again. Others are holding their laughter and trying to not burst into laughter all together. Ray takes a look at group, like being ready to scold everybody of the group, but only makes them laugh. "Ah... Children" Ray sighs heavily.


End file.
